


snapshot: Peggy in training

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: It totally happened this way.





	snapshot: Peggy in training

Peggy Carter fully expects that her training will be led by some man who thinks women don’t belong in intelligence. She steps into the small classroom, seeing fifteen other women seated, and joins them, hoping her nerves don’t show. The uniformed officer at the front of the room calls roll. He is brusque but sincere when he mispronounces names, and radiates assurance. “I am Lieutenant Baldwin, and welcome. I will be overseeing this program. Ladies, you are here because you have been chosen as being exceptional women of character, women who get things done. What we will be asking of you in the future will require boldness, strength, and resiliency. To that end, you will be trained by our finest.”

As he says this, the black-haired woman seated at the desk stands. Metal bracers on her wrists flash as she adjusts her uniform. Peggy notices the odd golden rope attached to a belt on the other woman’s uniform and wonders about its use, but before her curiosity could wander too far, the other woman speaks. Her voice is accented in a way Peggy’s never heard, making Peggy think the woman is perhaps from one of the far reaches of the British Empire.

“My name is Diana Prince. I will be your trainer. Men in this world sees you as mere women. We will use that to our advantage. Never let them break you. You are stronger than that.” Diana speaks fiercely, as if willing the class to believe. “If you have questions, please ask them; I will answer.”

Lieutenant Baldwin clears his throat and says pointedly, “Some things are classified.” Diana looks irritated by the reminder but says nothing.

Peggy and the other women are sworn to secrecy about their training, which is rough but thorough. When someone asks Diana about how she knows what she knows, Diana says she was taught to be the strongest warrior of her people, and that she fought in the first Great War. No one believes Diana to be an Amazon – the Amazons are myth, after all – and fighting in the first Great War seems too incredible. Diana would have been a child then, but the way she fights and teaches the women to fight speaks of long years of training and discipline. It’s enough of an answer for Peggy, who figures even if Diana were allowed to tell the class the truth, it would be classified.

Not everything Diana teaches is hand-to-hand combat. She teaches them how to move undetected through society balls – ‘never act like you don’t belong exactly where you are’ – and how to listen for information – ‘men don’t see you, so use it’. Peggy drinks it all in like water, wanting to be the best. Two of the women in the class quit and one breaks a bone badly enough she does not graduate with the rest of them. Peggy is one of the star pupils, taking the lessons Diana teaches her and applying them the rest of her life.


End file.
